inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14 (Revolution): The Game of Power, Red Eleven VS Universe Eleven
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 14 (Revolution): The Game of Power, Red Eleven VS Universe Eleven Commentator: What's this?! A mysterious team has suddenly showed up and challenged Universe Eleven! I'm very sorry, but the match between Chaos Eleven has been postponed! "What is going on?!" Choshi asked, furious that the match was being interrupted. Things just got started! "If you've been listening, dumbass, the match between Red and Universe Eleven is about to start." Kai said, smirking. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Choshi said, grinning. "Isn't it the ever-smirking Kai! I'm surprised you're actually on Sato's side." Kai grew red. "Who said I was on his side?!" "Well, it sure looks like you are. You're going to fight with him aren't you?" Kai grew even redder. "Urusai! This country is in danger, you fool. I don't have time to be picking a fight with you. Hmph!" Kai said, and stomped away. "What is all that about?" Choshi thought. Then, in the circle, Coach Miyazaki was ordering the line-up. "Jun Sato, Midfielder!" "Hai!" "Sasaku Yu, Midfielder!" "Hai!" "Kai Haru, Midfielder!" "Hai!" "Shou Oshiro, Defender!" "Hai!" "Ishimaru Hoshi, Defender!" "Hai!" "Hideyoshi Kaza, Forward!" "Hai!" "Kohaku Onishi, Forward!" "Hai!" "Takayuki Konjo, Forward!" "Hai!" "Wow, Takayuki Konjo is also a forward?!" Isamu thought. "Kurosawa Nobu, Libero!" "Hai!" "Wait, Coach, he's injured!" "I want to play, Captain!" Nobu pleaded. "B-but...!" "I'll be fine, please believe in me!" "Well... if you say so..." Isamu said, uncertain. "Thank you, Captain!" He beamed. "Fukui Masanori, Forward!" "Hai!" "And last but not least, Isamu Sato, goalkeeper!" "Hai!" "Let's do this guys!" "Yeah!" "Line up!" Referee whistled. "Bow! Shake hands!" As Yuudai and Isamu were shaking hands, Yuudai grinned and said, "Let's see how much you've improved." "We won't let you ruin our country!" Isamu blurted out. Yuudai laughed at this. "Let's see about that!" Referee whistles to begin the match. Commentator: And now the match begins! "Pass it here, Jun!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Alright!" And then he made a clean pass to Hideyoshi. "Nice, Jun!" Isamu complimented. "Thanks!" "Lousy as always." Kai smirked. "What did you say?!" "Stop fighting, guys!" Yu said. "Hmph, I'll let it slide for today." "Make it in, Hideyoshi!" However, not long after Hideyoshi got even close to the line, Hideyoshi got cut off by the opposing side. "Nice clear, Atsushi!" Yuudai said, clapping his hands. "Kono--!" Hideyoshi growled. "Donmai, donmai!" Isamu shouted. He knew what was coming. "Ready or not, here I come, Sato!" Atsushi said, calling out Isamu. "Koi! I'm ready for you!" "Cocky as always, huh?" "This is my first time meeting you." Isamu said firmly. "Hmm... are you so sure about that? I know this isn't my first time seeing you, Sato." Isamu tried to think as hard as he could. Who was this guy? How did he know him? "Well, whatever, you don't seem to remember me. By the end of this match, however, you will. Mark my words! Ikouze, BURRNNINGGG FLASSHHH!!!!!" He yelled, and the ball was on fire, had yellow flames all over it, and everything was really bright. Isamu couldn't see a thing. He tried to use Death Hand, however, he couldn't even call it out because the flash blinded him. The referee whistled. Commentator: GOALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! AND THE FIRST SCORE GOES TO RED ELEVEN!!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 0-1!!!!!!!!!! "Ouch, his screaming is going to make me go deaf!" Hideyoshi complained. Then he heard Yuudai laugh. "Bwahahhaa!!! I thought you guys have improved, but I suppose I thought wrong! What is this improvement you guys speak of?! Hahahaha!!!!" "Shut up, you asshole! This is just the beginning!" Hideyoshi said, pissed at him. "Such vulgar language, you naughty, naughty child." He said, smirking. Isamu clenched his fists. This was a lot harder than they thought. Although they have an aid now, and they are much better than before, he wasn't sure how they were going to manage to beat them. But he believed in one thing. He was for sure not going to give up here, not here, not now, not any time. Isamu kicked the ball high up in the air and yelled, "We've just got started, minna! We're going to take that point back!" "Yeah!" Preview of Episode 15 (Revolution): Things Have Just Begun I'm Isamu Sato, and the match between one of the teams of P Eleven has just started, and already one point from the first half the match has already been taken from us! We may have two of Royal Eleven's most formidable players, however, it is clear that Yuudai's team is still much stronger than us! Do we need the aid of Chaos Eleven, who still has no clue what's going on, as well? Or can we beat them with only the aid of Royal Eleven?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Things Have Just Begun!